Perfection
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: Alice, struck with illness, is unable to have her way and eat all the meat she wants. Will Oz be able to comfort her? Oz x Alice.


**A/N: Hi hi! I'm here with an Alice and Oz oneshot. I love this pairing so much, that I decided to make a fluffy story about them. It will be a little rushed because I couldn't figure out the plot so it could flow smoothly though... I hope you enjoy the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, unless that means buying their books from the bookstore :3**

All was silent at the Rainsworth manor. Gil was quietly pouring himself a cup of tea while Oz read a novel of his favorite series on the couch. Not a sound could have been heard, except for the sip from the teacup to Gil's lips, and the once in a while flip of a page from Oz's fingers. Nothing could have stirred up this quiet and yet perfect moment, except for the ear-shattering scream.

"OZ!" Alice screamed, slamming the door open with her right hand. Gil dropped his teacup, and it landed against the fancy rug with a well earned crash. Oz teared half of the page that he was holding, and it crumpled up in his fist.

"Damn it, you rabbit!" Gil shouted. "Sharon will kill me for this!"

Oz sighed, depressed that his favorite book was now ruined. Especially when he was getting to the good part. "What now, Alice?" he asked, turning around so that he could face Alice's face. Her skin was quite pale, and she seemed to be wheezing. She wobbled over, and collapsed on the seat next to Oz.

"Something's wrong with my throat," Alice said hoarsely, touching her neck slightly. "It feels like a tickle of some sort."

"Finally! The rabbit notices that there is something wrong with her!" Gil exclaimed. His sneer grew so wide, that Alice couldn't take it, and so she threw one of the couch cushions at his face.

Oz, suddenly growing concerned, reached up and placed his hand under her bangs, onto her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Alice slapped his hand away. "What are you talking about! I feel just fine, thank you! Now, would you please help the tickle go away?"

Gil came over and grabbed Alice's arm, and then let go quickly. "Yeah, there is definitely something wrong, Rabbit. It's probably a mild fever."

"A fever?" Alice asked. "What is a fever?"

Oz shuffled his fingers together. Since Alice spent such a long time in the Abyss, she probably doesn't know much about the human world and what usually goes on. "Alice?" Oz asked, "Do you know what the word 'sickness' means?"

"When humans don't feel well?" Alice tilted her head.

Gil mumbled under his breath, "The fever is actually making her smart." And Alice threw another couch cushion at his face.

"Yes Alice," Oz shot a glare in Gil's direction, "Gil and I think that you might not be feeling well. You might to need to take the day off."

"I would love to take a day off!" Alice smiled, "Then I would be able to eat all day without a bother!"

"Even if it means no meat…?" Oz questioned suspiciously. Gil and Oz stared at Alice, and she folded her arms and stared straight back.

"What do you mean, no meat?!" Alice cried, "I can't spend a day without meat!" She started coughing, and Oz patted her back gently.

"Sorry Alice," Oz apologized, "But you're throat might not be able to take it-"

"No, Oz! I was planning to have a feast of meat today! You can't just come in and stop it!" Alice shrieked, pounding her fists into the couch. "That's not fair!" Gil clasped his hands over his ears as Alice continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

Oz waved his arms around in the air madly, "Alice, if you keep yelling, your throat will get worse." He tried to console her, but she shot up from the seat.

"Fine, be that way, Oz!" She stormed out of the room, "Servants are supposed to listen to their masters!" With that final retort, she slammed the door just as loud as when she came in. Gil and Oz glanced at each other.

"Go ahead," Gil gestured with his hands. Oz gave him a look, and walked after Alice. As the door shut behind him, Gil looked at the broken pieces of the teacup on the floor. "Damn!"

Oz knocked on Alice's door quietly, "Alice?" Since no reply was given, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Alice, who was sprawled on her bed, was stretching her hands towards the ceiling.

"I never said I would let my manservant come into my room," Alice grumbled under her breath. Oz walked over to the side of the bed, and sat by her side. After a few moments of silence, Alice spoke up again. "Sorry for yelling at you."

Oz's eyes widened in shock. Alice, the all mighty B-Rabbit, was apologizing. "N-no problem." Oz stuttered, slightly taken aback. Alice turned over onto her side, so she could be facing Oz.

"I should probably go apologize to Seaweed Head, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Oz turned his head so that Alice wouldn't see his red face. As Alice got off the bed and stood up, Oz reached out and grabbed her hand. "W-wait…"

"Huh?" Alice tilted her head, confused. Silence dawned over the both of them. Oz, his eyes staring straight into the ground, and Alice, who was completely confused about the situation, did not know what to say at the moment. Finally, an idea popped up in Alice's head. "Oz!"

"Yes?" Oz looked up, and was immediately kissed softly on the cheek.

"Sharon told me that this was the right way to do it…" Alice looked away meekly. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I think that this time you needed to be cheered up instead!" And with that, she ran out of the room. Oz stared at the open door, and flopped onto the bed.

"Geez, she didn't seem sick anymore," He grinned to himself. "Maybe next time I could tell her. Tell her I love her."

* * *

The next day, Oz was ill in bed with a fever. No one knew how it was possible, except for Oz himself.

**A/N: Yes, I know it was rushed. I had this document stuck in a file for at least half a year… I needed to finish it. Reviews are nice, flames are alright if they are able to help me revise my stories. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll come back to read another one of my stories soon.**


End file.
